


An Aphyxiation on Death

by AnonJ, carolc24, Invalid_Opinion, redrogue



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An extremely morbid sense of humour, Death Jokes, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Methods used for laughs, don't say i didn't warn ya, literally pasted from a discord chat, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrogue/pseuds/redrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SANS, WITH ALL THE PUNS YOU MAKE IT'S VERY HYPOCRITICAL FOR YOU TO BE UPSET AT MY <i>CHOKING</i> AROUND."<br/>"papyrus, literally all of your jokes are death-related."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aphyxiation on Death

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 8:57 AM**

HEY YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CHANNEL NEEDS?

Papyrus with a noose around his neck

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Yesterday at 8:57 AM**

ye

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 9:00 AM**

true true

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:48 PM**

pap wouldnt even get strangled

the weight would cause the rope to dig in between his vertebrae until they separate

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:49 PM**

hhhh

ok but when u said the first bit

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:49 PM**

like a very slow decapitation

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:49 PM**

i just imagine

Papyrus wearing a noose like a fashion statement

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

he's just chillin

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

The statement is "I WANT TO DIE"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

yes

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

Someone finds him hanging from the ceiling with a noose   
"What are you doing?!"   
"OH YOU KNOW. JUST HANGING AROUND"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

god

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 2:50 PM**

pff, he wants to die, and stay dead for a change

cause that's the prob with Paps. He can kill himself all he wants, timelines dictate he will always suffer somewhere

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:52 PM**

he takes a selfie while in the noose

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:52 PM**

Pap just casually stating over a family dinner night   
"SO I FOUND OUT A NOOSE DOESN'T REALLY WORK ON SKELETONS"

@caro yes

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:53 PM**

puts a bunch of filters on it and photoshops in sunglasses

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:53 PM**

gives himself biceps

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:53 PM**

that is the pap aesthetic

yep

"ME 'HANGING' OUT"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:53 PM**

y e s

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:54 PM**

Alphys comments

"same"

Undyne comments "guys wtf"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:55 PM**

Pap taking a selfie of him (fully dressed) in a full bathtub, hugging a toaster   
"TIME TO TAKE A BATH"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:55 PM**

"UNDYNE YOU ARE CRAMPING MY STYLE"

oh my god

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:56 PM**

oh my god yes

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:56 PM**

picture of a thing of bleach "SATURDAY NIGHT DRINK"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:56 PM**

"CHUGGING CONTEST!"

It's a bottle of bleach

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:56 PM**

dammit AJ

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:56 PM**

@caroline same

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 2:57 PM**

*shakes head at both of u*

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:57 PM**

takes picture of coffins

"GOALS"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:57 PM**

NO WAIT

CREMATION URNS

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:57 PM**

oh yeah that makes more sense

forgot about dust

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

It's a picture of cake

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

He would take pictures of his own broken, mangled arm. "SPENDING TIME WITH MY BESTIE!"   
Flowey is not amused.

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

"Death By Chocolate" #ICANONLYHOPE

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

oh my god

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

Chara: "SAME HONESTLY"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

at both

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 2:58 PM**

Pap goes over to Frisk's house

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:59 PM**

"GONNA SWIM FOR A BIT"   
picture of the lava pit in Hotland

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 2:59 PM**

"WOW I SURE DO ADMIRE YOUR GREAT GRANDMOTHER" "pap she's dead in an urn" "EXACTLY"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 2:59 PM**

with his hand in the corner doing a peace sign

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 2:59 PM**

[Pics of buttercups]

AN EXCELLENTT SNACK!

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 2:59 PM**

flowey and chara lose their shit at that one

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

_ Sounds of flowey screaming and cursing in the distance _

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

"TOO SOON" and "Buttercups are overrated"

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

OMFG. Imagine Papyrus learning the term YOLO and starting to use it ironically at the most inopertune moments

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

I think YODO might work better?

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

YOLINFINITE

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:00 PM**

at the gauntlet of deadly terror

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

"IF AT FIRST YOU DONT SUCCEED"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

"GOING FOR A WALK"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

"TRY, TRY, AGAIN"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

Caro

carocarocarocarocaro

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

yes?

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

"Paps, we're not going parachuting without the damn parachutes."   
"WHY NOT? YODO, RIGHT?"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

"JUMP-ROPE!"

It's a picture of a cliff

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

remember that fic with Sans? the one with the bridge?

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:01 PM**

nooooooooi

but also yes

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:02 PM**

Pap recording himself doing what Sans did in it

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:02 PM**

"Pap what the hell are you doing" "CHILL SANS ITS FOR THE VINE"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:02 PM**

Then takes a pick with his leg sticking out over the edge    
"DO THE HOKEYPOKEY"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:02 PM**

unbelievabke

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:02 PM**

A bulk bottle of pills from costco

"WHO DARES ME TO TAKE THEM ALL AT ONCE?"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:03 PM**

Plays limbo atop a balcony

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:03 PM**

(like Matsuda in death note, anyone?)

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:03 PM**

Giant bottle of sleeping pills   
"GONNA SLEEP GOOD TONIGHT!"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:03 PM**

"LOOK AT MY BALANCING SKILLS! LOOK AT THEM"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:03 PM**

oh god

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:04 PM**

You know those pictures of flaming skulls?

"I HAVE TO TRY THAT SOMETIME!"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:04 PM**

"AESTHETIC"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:04 PM**

"ROUND SIX OF RUSSIAN ROULETTE!! WISH ME LUCK!!"

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:04 PM**

"TAKING THE TRAIN. GOING ON A LITTLE VACATION"   
and he's just on the fucking tracks

"WON'T BE LONG NOW #soon"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:04 PM**

PFFF

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:05 PM**

Watches anime with Alphys

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:05 PM**

jeez

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:05 PM**

It's Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:05 PM**

"TAKE ME WITH YOU SEMPAI"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:05 PM**

why the roast on sans

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:06 PM**

Watches Lion king

"LONG LIVE THE SKELETON"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:06 PM**

Photoshops his head on Mufasa's

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:06 PM**

"I'D LIKE TO BE IN STAR TREK!!"

Picture of papyrus decked head to toe in red

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:07 PM**

Goes to the zoo. Tries to climb into the lion cage or something.   
"Found some kitties. #makingnewfriends"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:08 PM**

"MY FAVORITE HOMESTUCK CHARACTER? EQUIUS AND NEPETA!" Equius and Nepeta were choked to death and beaten to death over the head with a club respectively

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:08 PM**

this is my actual headcanon for rehab cabin pap

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:08 PM**

Watches Saw with Undyne. "SEEMS LIKE A FUN GAME! CAN WE PLAY THAT TOO SOMETIMES..."

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:08 PM**

at least this sort of mentality

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:10 PM**

"I WAS WATCHING THIS ANIME WITH ALPHYS AND I SAW MYSELF!!"

Picture of Mami

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:10 PM**

Picture of a bone saw   
"I'M GOING TO SPOIL MYSELF TODAY : D "

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:10 PM**

hell yeah

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:10 PM**

Sees pic of Dirk Strider

"LITERALLY ME"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:10 PM**

"SAME"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:11 PM**

Selfie of him holding a beaker of highly corrosive acid   
"TRULY A MAN'S DRINK"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

"HEY WHO WANTS TO LAUNCH ME INTO THE SUN"

"UNBELIEVABLE.  I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF."

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

If he's so blatantly obvious about his suicidal intentions, I hope Sans won't let him drive a car anymore

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

Pap WOULD make the same "there's no other way, you're going to decapitate me" jokes as Dirk

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

he already wrecked 6 in the past month. they can't afford this anymore

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

pap please

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:12 PM**

That's why they live in the country in Rehab Cabin

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:13 PM**

oh my god rue i was just looking for that meme

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:13 PM**

oh man yeah

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:13 PM**

"LOOK AT THIS CUDDLY CREATURE"   
it's a bear running straight at him, looking pissed

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:13 PM**

Pap spills his drink "THERES NO OTHER WAY, YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO DECAPITATE ME"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

he tries drinking once and Undyne has to babysit the shit out of him

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

Papyrus gets his hand tangled in frisk's hair

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY"

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

He gets the paper just to read the obituary. Has this strange look of longing on his face as he does so.

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

"dude if we're gonna cut any part of you off it's your hand"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

Pap wears a necklace, can't take it off

"THERES NO OTHER WAY"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:14 PM**

"... _ YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DECAPITATE ME _ "

Papyrus is playing mario cart

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:15 PM**

Gives Sans a CD with songs to play at his dusting ceremony. Has also already made the seating plan, arranged the flowers and choose his items.

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:15 PM**

"Someone incapacitate him!"

"Someone  _ de _ capitate him."

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

oh no shara you're making it sad 

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

"SOMEONE DECAPITATE HIM"

####  **Sharada-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

Was this not sad to begin with then? xp

also, I'm still laughing. i'm sorry

I'm just a horrible person

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

Alphys and Papyrus share a look "JINX!" "Jinx!"

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

Pap meets the homestuck kids

Becomes jealous that they can kill each other however they want

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:16 PM**

"DISAPPOINTED TO LEARN THAT FIRED DOES NOT MEAN GETTING SET ON FIRE"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:17 PM**

oh man, my brain is active on this

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:17 PM**

Sees Dave and Dirk in the middle of a "THERES NO OTHER WAY" joke

"SIGH. I WANT IN ON THAT."

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:17 PM**

BS!Pap would so joke about this shit if he's tired/drunk enough

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:18 PM**

Papyrus standing on a lightning rod in the middle of a storm

"TAKE ME GOD, I'M READY!"

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:18 PM**

"OH MAN. WHERE'S A LAVA PIT WHEN YOU NEED ONE?"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:18 PM**

"I NEED A DRINK. OF BLEACH."

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:19 PM**

"OH DON'T WORRY. I ALREADY PLANNED OUT MY OWN DEATH. IT'S COOL"

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:19 PM**

"I HAVE SEVERAL BACKUP PLANS IF THE FIRST FALLS THROUGH"

ok but guys i really gotta eat now so see ya later

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:20 PM**

cya AJ!

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 3:21 PM**

See ya!

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:21 PM**

"DID YOU KNOW THAT THE UNDERGROUND OFFERS MANY OPTIONS?"

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:23 PM**

extremely detailed list

with pros and cons

"Kills you" is a pro for all of them

I read a fic where Alphys wrote a bunch of suicide notes for different scenarios and a script that would automatically print one out based on the scenario

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:25 PM**

BS!Pap has a detailed notes of the different deaths he went through

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:26 PM**

ooh yeah

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:26 PM**

oooh, really? Do you know the title of the fic?

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:26 PM**

[ don't let your memes be dreams ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5148170)

####  **Invalid Op-** **Yesterday at 3:27 PM**

apperantly I've read it before

_ gonna read it anyways _

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:28 PM**

sans+Alphys stuff

is fun

####  **AnonJ-** **Yesterday at 3:29 PM**

The food court doesn't have anything I like #ItsNoUseUrGonnaHaveToDecapitateMe

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 3:29 PM**

rip AJ


End file.
